Save The Sun
Save The Sun is an episode from SilverHawks. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 11, 1986. Official Summary The Mob takes control of Limbo's artificial sun, and the SilverHawks prepare to launch a counterattack. Story The SilverHawks are monitoring a refueling process of the giant Artificial Sun of Limbo, but are wary of an attack by Mon-Star's mob. And they have a right to be, Mon-Star has evil designs for the Artificial Sun and its limitless power. When the tanker ship goes behind the Sun, for its docking maneuver, and out of radio contact, the villains make their move. Hijacking the tanker, and the Sun's control tower Hardware, Buzz-saw, and Melodia plan to make off with all the power; literally. The caretaker of the Artificial Sun, a light-bulb headed Professor Power hopes to stop the miscreants and escapes in a small shuttle pod, just as Hardware and Buzz-saw take out (its implied that they are killed) the freighter crew. Hardware and the mob begin their plans to blow the lines on the space anchor holding the Artificial Sun in place, and we meet Seymour, the hard-luck space cabbie, who stops to pick up Professor Power in his totally ineffectual escape pod. Hey, a fare is a fare, you know what I mean? Racing to Hawk Haven, Professor Power warns the SilverHawks of the mob's plan just in time to scramble into action. The mob blows away from the space anchor, but the Hawks catch up and a fight ensues. While Melodia takes pot shots at the now launched Hawks with her keyboard guitar, Bluegrass sets off in the Hotseat and prepares to lay down some tunes of his own. The Steel twins take out Buzz-saw with acrobatic ease, and Quicksilver and the Copper-Kidd have a shootout with Hardware. After a truly epic rock off, Bluegrass lassos Melodia into justice and the SilverHawks find that they have rather quickly, won the day. Back at Hawk Haven Professor Power congratulates the team on a job well done, and the Copper-Kidd gets to end this adventure by turning on the Sun. Characters *Quicksilver *Steelheart *Steelwill *Copper-Kidd *Bluegrass *Stargazer *Mon*Star *Yes-Man *Melodia *Buzz-Saw *Hardware *Professor Power *Seymour Vehicles *Star Tanker Three *Miraj *Space Hack Locations *Hawk Haven *Artificial Sun *Brimstar Bluegrass' End Quiz Bluegrass shows the Copper Kidd images of planets in our solar system in his spaceship simulator and asks the following questions: Qn 1. What is the name of the green planet, the seventh in the Solar System, that lies beyond Saturn? Ans = Uranus Points = 4 Qn 2. What is the name of the planet after Uranus which also has two satellites? Ans = Neptune Points = 4 Qn 3. What is the name of the smallest and most of the time furthest planet form the Sun? The planet and its satellite Charon form a double planet. Ans = Pluto Points = 3 Trivia Goofs Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *SilverHawks: Season One - Volume One VOD *SilverHawks: Season One - Amazon Prime Release Screenshots Category:SilverHawks: 1980s TV episodes